Użytkownik:Time for fan xD
Time_for_fan_xD Stronka na Facebooku Slugterra FanArt Bardzo prosze o like :3 O mnie Mam na imię Weronika. Mam 15 lat. Chodzę do 2 klasy gimnazjum. Bardzo lubię zwierzęta. Zbyt szczera. Gdzie zazwyczaj można mnie znaleźć Zawsze można mnie znaleźć na czacie na Slugterra Wiki i ogólnie na całej Wiki Również zawsze można mnie znaleźć na facebook'u jako Wiolettę Kowal ;) Jak wyglądam Jestem wysoką i szczupłą ciemną blondynką. Mam długie włosy które zazwyczaj są rozpuszczone. Mam grzywkę na bok, bo "jest grzywka jest impreza" ;) Moje oczy są zielono-szare. Zazwyczaj ubieram wygodne i kolorowe rzeczy... Kolorowe, ale nie zbyt kolorowe, bo nie lubie się wyróżniać :P Użytkownicy których warto poznać: 'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' *Narumi Yuuki *Arachnet *Raixo *L-Daria *SeriousGranade *Behemot Gehtów *Slugterra0106 *Jaina1015 *Nina2912 *Grom9916 *Kryształek *Wróbelica Tano *Ferrari0405 *Daria24 'Przyjaciele' *Polskimod *Lilka192 *ManiaFan *Zamrażaczka Ja w Slugterze (gdy już zdobędę lawośluza) Historia: Nazywam się Weronika "Wera" Moon. Na powierzchni byłam przeciętną nastolatką, jednak po pewnym czasie to zaczęło się zmieniać. Mój wygląd zaczął "ewoluować", ale nie tylko wygląd. Mój charakter również. Stawałam się "inna". Mnie ta inność się nie za bardzo podobała, ale nie umiałam "tego" kontrolować. Kiedyś przez przypadek zauważyłam, że wyrosły mi kły. Przeraziło mnie to, ale nie mówiłam o tym nikomu. Później zauważyłam, że mój wzrok, węch i słuch zaczęły się wyostrzać. Zaczęto mnie wyśmiewać w szkole i chciałam uciec jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Aż pewnego dnia stało się. Właściwie to nawet nie wiem co się stało, bo nic nie pamiętam. Obudziłam się w jakiejś dziwnej krainie. Jednak nie do końca byłam wtedy sobą. Byłam wilczycą. W Slugterze poszukuje odpowiedzi dlaczego się tu znalazłam i czemu potrafię zmieniać się w wilka. Charakter: Mimo, iż mówi się że wilki są zwierzętami stadnymi ja nie trzymałam się tej reguły. Może jestem inna, a może wilkołaki nie trzymają się w stadach. Zawsze trzymałam się na uboczu. Jednak to się zmieniło, po trafieniu do tego tajemniczego miejsca stałam się otwarta na ludzi i bardziej ufna. Moja wilcza natura jednak często daje o sobie znać. Jako wilk jestem bardzo impulsywna i trudno nade mną zapanować. Moje nastawienie do świata, gdy jestem w postaci wilka zależy od tego w którego z wilków się zmienię. Osobiście wilki w które się zmieniam nazywam Yin i Yang. Przemiana w Yin zawsze mnie uspokaja. Natomiast przemiana w Yang nadchodzi gwałtownie i wzbudzę we mnie złe uczucia. Jestem połączeniem tych dwóch rzeczy jednak ciągle muszę uczyć się zachować harmonię. Zawsze kieruję się instynktem. Wygląd: Jako człowiek: Jestem wysoką smukłą dziewczyną. Mam czarne włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami i ciemno niebieskie, prawie granatowe oczy. Zazwyczaj jestem ubrana w białą bluzkę z symbolem Yin i Yang z przodu, niebieskie spodnie i czarne buty. Na moim prawym ramieniu znajduje się ochraniacz. Przemiana "Light Wolf" (Yin): Staję się białym wilkiem z jasno niebieskimi oczami. Moja sierść lśni, tak jak w słoneczny zimowy dzień lśni śnieg. Jestem wilczycą delikatnie większą od zwykłych wilków. Jako Yin mam łagodne nastawienie i mało straszny wygląd. Przemiana "Dark Wolf" (Yang): Staję się czarnym wilkiem o czerwonych oczach. Często warczę wtedy na innych i przyjmuje pozycję obronną. W obu przemianach jestem wilkiem tej samej wielkości. Yang w niektórych wzbudza strach. Moce: "Przemiana"- moc pozwala na przemianę w wilczyce lub z wilczycy w człowieka. Są dwa rodzaje przemian: przemiana "Light Wolf" i przemiana "Dark Wolf". Przemiana "Light Wolf"- podczas przemiany całe moje ciało świeci. Gdy już rozbłyśnie na tyle by oślepić ofiarę z światła wyłaniam się ja w postaci wilczycy. Przemiana "Dark Wolf"- podczas przemiany znikam w mroku podobnie jak Klan Cienia, jednak ja się wtedy nie poruszam. Zostaje na swojej pozycji, a gdy mrok zniknie można ujrzeć mnie w postaci czarnego wilka. "Teleportacja"- pozwala na przeniesienie się w dowolne miejsce w Slugterze. "Wycie"- wydaję z siebie dźwięk o wysokiej częstotliwości, który ma za zadanie doprowadzić napastnika do nieprzytomności lub ogłuszyć jego śluzaki. "Anielski głos"- zestawienie kilku melodii i dość niskiej częstotliwości wycia, które potrafią uleczyć niewielkie rany i obrażenia. "Leczenie"- częściowo skutek uboczny przemiany w "Light Wolf". Dzięki wyszkoleniu i opanowaniu można sprawić, żeby leczenie działało tylko na sojuszników. "Mroczne kolce"- skutek uboczny przemiany w "Dark Wolf". Z gęstej mgły w której znikam podczas przemiany w Ying tworzą się kolce, które rozpadają się na boki, raniąc wrogów.